This invention relates generally to asphaltic roofing covering, and more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing mineral coated asphaltic shingles having textures, colors, and cuts to simulate wood shapes or the like.
In the art of roofing shingle manufacturing, substantial efforts have been devoted to the simulation of wood or other such "natural" appearance and textures. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,142,181 and 2,070,571 exemplify a class of schemes for imitating the appearance of the grain of weathered wooden shingles.
Others have sought to created the image of depth by utilizing bands of different colored grit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,947 utilizes stripping along adjacent edges of installed shingles to give an appearance of shading caused by thickness in shake or thatched roofs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,989 teaches the use of different colored sequential stripes for ajacent shingles.
Also, the prior art includes another class of shingle construction wherein the lower edge of the shingles is irregularly cut or scalloped to give a random thatched appearance.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for manufacturing roofing shingles which accurately imitates thatch or shake type roofing materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for manufacturing roofing shingles which accurately imitates thatch or shake type roofing materials which is easily adapted to present shingle manufacturing apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for manufacturing roofing shingles which accurately imitates thatch or shake type roofing materials which is economical and easy to operate.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after a consideration of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which the preferred form of this invention is illustrated.